


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Riverdale, archie comics - Freeform, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Archie leaves a letter for Betty before leaving for the Naval Academy.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Archie leaves a letter for Betty before leaving for the Naval Academy.

Archie stares at a perfectly blank piece of paper that lies on his desk; he doesn't know how to put his thoughts about the girl next door into words. Leaving for the naval academy was an easy choice considering Betty rejected him and Veronica and him have never been so distant. He will admit, he lost feelings for Veronica a while ago, he felt bad for keeping her in a relationship where he didn’t feel the same way, but everytime he tried to tell her, she would just continue to kiss him, did she know what he was trying to say and just wanted to ignore it? He thought about that alot. All they do anymore is have sex and yeah its nice but Archie wants more than that, while he does want a physical relationship, he wants an emotional one too, he misses that about Veronica but when Betty and him fake dated to convince the stonewall prep students that Jughead was dead things changed, his feelings changed. He got too caught up in the role, at one point he wished it were real, he did small things that nobody really noticed even though the point was for everyone to notice, like holding her hand under their desks or staring at her with heart eyes. He wanted to bury them, god he really wanted to bury them but when Betty sang with him in his garage he couldn’t help it, his heart took over and he kissed her, the kiss he couldn’t stop thinking about, but now he's leaving everything behind, leaving Betty behind. She has Jughead, Archie thought to himself, still staring at the blank paper that was supposed to be a letter to Betty saying goodbye.

Dear Betty,  
Tomorrow i’m leaving for naval academy-

Archie sighed, crumpling the paper for the 5th time in the last hour. He just wanted to tell Betty that he loved her and that if she said the word he would drop everything, but he knew he couldn’t do that, he didn’t want to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her, somehow he thought by telling her those things, it would.  
Betty however, was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling trying not to think about the boy next door, no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept drifting towards him and the way his lips felt or the way her heart felt when she was kissing him. She fought the urge to look out her window, she wished that she didn’t end things with Archie, but she had to. She couldn’t do that to Jughead, the guilt was eating at her and she couldn’t take it any longer, not that she doesn’t still feel guilty, she does, just not as much. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. “Come in” she yelled hoping it wasn’t Jughead, she couldn’t bare the thought of even looking at him right now. The door opened and Betty sighed in relief seeing her mom walk through. ‘’This was left on the doorstep for you’’ she said, handing Betty an envelope and closing the door. Betty stared at the envelope for a while till Jughead suddenly walked in and Betty quickly shoved the letter under her bed hoping Jughead didn’t notice.’’Hey babe’’ Jughead said kissing her on the head “hey” she said back, guess she wasn’t going to open the letter until tomorrow.

Archie continued to pace his room wondering if Betty opened the letter yet, he knew that he shouldn’t be thinking about it so much but he couldn’t help it the thoughts consumed him, what did she think about the letter? Does she feel the same way? Does she want him to go? He couldn’t get it out of his head, the more he thought about it, the more he wished he didn’t say what he did in that letter. His thoughts put him to sleep hoping he could wake up and forget this all happened. 

The first thing Betty did when she woke up was go into the bathroom and lock the door before opening the envelope scared of what the contents inside were. She pulled out the lined piece of paper that was filled with words and started reading them.

Dear Betty,  
I wish I could tell you this in person but, I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me after everything happened between us. I’m leaving for the naval academy tomorrow, I was going to tell all you guys but I never got the chance to, i’m gonna miss you guys, especially you Betty I just want you to know, before I leave, that the summer before sophomore year when I told you that I didn’t like you like that, it wasn’t true, i’ve always loved you Betty, I was just scared, scared of hurting you so I rejected you. When we fake dated, I wanted it to be real and when you kissed me in my garage, it was the best thing that's ever happened to me in years. I understand that you and Jughead are together and I won’t get in the way of that, but I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you, ever since we were in the 2nd grade and I asked you to marry me. I hope one day we will see each other again but until then, I love you Betty. 

Betty stared at the letter with a tear coming down her face, he was leaving for 4 years and he...loved her? She wishes he would’ve told her that when she told him that she liked him. Wait she can’t let him leave, Betty became determined to stop him from leaving. She ran down the stairs past her tired confused mother and ran to the Andrews house where Archie was putting his bags in his car. “Betty” Archie said looking at her “Archie” she said taking a step closer to him “i got your letter” they both stood there in silence “please don’t leave me Archie” Betty begged “I have to, it's my best option” “why? Why can’t you stay here with all of your friends?” “because I can’t stop thinking about you Betty!” Archie yelled it was true Archie couldn’t get Betty out of his head no matter how hard he tried “Your with Jughead and I want to respect that but if I want to do that, I have to leave Riverdale” What Archie didn’t know was that he couldn’t leave Betty’s head either. Betty hadn’t realized how close they actually were, they’re foreheads were almost touching and Betty could feel Archie's breath when he whispered “Give me a reason to stay and I will, i’ll drop everything” their foreheads were now touching and Betty didn’t know what to say, so she let her heart take over and grabbed his face and slowly leaned and kissed him softly, Archie wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss became more passionate, finally pulling away they kept their foreheads pressed together,Betty’s hands still holding Archies face. “Say the word and I won’t go’’ “okay’’ Betty replied, Archie smiled ‘’okay I won’t go” Archie said leaning in to kiss her again. “I love you’’ Betty said into the kiss ‘’I love you” Archie said continuing to kiss Betty. At that moment the 2 lovers didn’t care about anything else in the world, just each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this! I stayed up all night to write this haha but love you all and follow me on twitter @localzoomerr


End file.
